A confession that melts ice
by Souji-Sensei
Summary: Marinette overhears Adrien for loving a other girl. Hawk Moth found another person with the same issue and turns everything cold. Lady Bug and Cat Noir are there to stop the villian. Yet, why is Lady Bug so depressed? Can Cat Noir cheer her up?
1. Chapter 1

I watched and see Miraculous and I totally love it so…..fanfic time! In this time they are 18 years old and study at the university of art. Marinette and Adrien pairing aka Lady Bug and Cat Noir!

English is not my native language, so excuse me if I made some mistakes.

* * *

It was a normal day in Paris. A normal day for students. Except one. A dark haired girl with bluebell eyes was running through the hall so she would make it in time of her English class.

She jumped in the class room and took a big breath, she was in time and look up. Her best friend Ayla was not at their seat? She walked to their seat at sat down and looked for her book and notebook.

'' I tell you, when my daddy comes back from Italy, he will bring me expensive and trendy gifts.'' bragged Chloé when she came in with her friend Sabrina and they sat down. Behind her…. The most handsome and kind guy was entering the classroom… Adrien! Marinette was gazing at him, she always did when she saw him, he was just… perfect!

'' Morning Marinette.'' said Adrien to Marinnete. '' M-m-morning!'' she stumbled as Adrien sat down in front of her. Adrien opened his bag and discovered his English book was at home. He sighs. He was too eager to go to school since his father was so busy while Adrien wanted to talk about staying over with Nino since Nino was going to make his own music album and wanted Adrien being a part of it. And of course, his father had no time for him.

Adrien turned around and looked at Marinette. '' Hey, can I sit next to you, I forgot my book.'' He asked. Marinette looked at Adrien and screamed in her inner self before she nodded yes.

'' Won't Nino coming?'' she asked and Adrien bend closer to her so she could hear. '' Let's say that Nino and Ayla are on an adventure in the bedroom.'' He whispered and Marinette started to blush a bit.

'' Hehe, really? Couldn't they wait… you know… tomorrow we have weekend.'' She whispered back while she opened the book and placed it in the middle so Adrien could look. '' It seems not and besided, if my father won't give me persmission, they will in the weekend.'' sighs Adrien with a bit of a sad face. Marinette looked at him. His father was extremely strict. Her love of her life looking disappointed made always her heart feeling tight. She still didn't confess at him. And yet, sometimes she wanted to. The teacher came in and they started the lesson.

School was over and Marinette was busy in her locker. Her last lesson was drawing and she was putting her art supplies back in her locker when she heard Adrien and Max talking. Adrien and Max enrolled both in photography lessons. '' You know Max, I understand you want to make nice pictures for your project but… I can't just kiss a random girl when I love someone else.'' said Adrien and Marinette froze. He loves a girl?! She kept listening. '' Then who is she?'' asked Max. '' I can't tell but she is strong, smart, kind, amazing, full of courage and freaking beautiful.'' said Adrien. '' Is she in our class?'' asked Max. '' Nope. She isn't.'' said Adrien as he and Max walked away.

Marinette couldn't move. Not at all. The guy of her dreams, the guy she wanted to be with for years, loved a girl and it was not her. Tikki came out of her purse and looked at her. '' Marinette? Are you okay?'' she asked and she was answered with a rolling tear over the cheek of Marinette.

She had no idea how she came home but she did. She greeted her parents and went up. '' Is everything alright?'' asked her mother. '' Yes, just a rough day at school.'' said Marinette as she closed the door of her room and fell on her bed, staring at the poster of Adrien while crying softly.

'' Marinette…'' said Tikki sad, feeling bad for her friend.

Meanwhile Adrien came home and walked inside and was greeted by his father and Nathalie.

'' Hello father, Nathalie. Something going on?'' he asked. '' Yes. Adrien, I heard there are coming some famous designers to Paris to look for a model for their newest perfume and fashion. And some of them are interested in you.'' Said his father. '' Okay, that sounds cool. And when are they coming?'' asked Adrien. '' They arrived already Adrien. Tomorrow we will meet a few of them.'' said Nathalie. Adrien sighs. So no hanging out with Nino this weekend. His father noticed it and made sure he would distract those thought whatever his son had in mind. '' Adrien, do you have any homework to do?'' – '' Yes Father. An English exam and a photography project.'' He answered.

Gabriel looked at his son. That Adrien took photography lessons so he could understood better what his modeling job was. In that, he was proud of his son but of course, he wouldn't let him know… by now. '' Do you need support with project? Need Nathalie to get you a special kind of camera?'' asked Gabriel. '' No Father, I need to think what I want for the project. I can choose randomly a theme so long I can show them what the story of the pictures is.'' explained Adrien.

After Adrien had talked with his father he went to his room and started to practice piano. Plagg came from his hiding spot and sat down with a piece of camembert cheese on the piano. '' You know, Adrien. So long your dad is being strict, you can't do anything. Why not living on your own?'' he asked. Adrien sighs. '' I wish I could, Plagg. But he won't let me and besides, I am still waiting for my Mother. One day, she can come back and then I won't be home for her.'' said Adrien.

Meanwhile Marinette needed to help her parents in the bakery, it was very busy. '' 5 croissants, a dozen of macaroons, 7 chocolate cakes and a bag of cookies. That will be then 23,45 euro Jean.'' said Marinette. Jean paid her and walked out of the bakery. Her mother looked at her, her daugther's eyes were puffy and she wasn't her usual self.

'' Marinette?'' she asked. '' Yes Mom?'' answered Marinette. '' It seems you are tired. Go to bed, have some good rest.'' her mom said. Marinette hugged her mother and she went upstairs and lay on her bed. Tikki sat next to her on her pillow. '' Marinette… Don't give up now.'' she said. But Marinette only turned around, facing the wall while sniffing.

It was sunday and for crying out loud, Adrien had spend already the whole weekend on designers with his father. They were on a terrace and Adrien was playing with the straw of his drink while his father was finishing a phone call.

Nino and Ayla passed by and saw Adrien. '' Yo dude! What's up?'' said Nino as he greeted Adrien. '' Ooh Goodmorning Sir Agreste.'' he said to Adrien's father. Gabriel nodded and looked at Adrien. '' I am done for today and you did well. You can hang out but be back for dinner.'' said Gabriel as he left. '' Thank you, Father.'' said Adrien happy and joined Nino and Ayla.

Ayla was calling Marinette, of course her best friend needed to join so she could spend time with her long loved crush. '' Hey….'' was heard on her phone in a sad way. '' Marinette? Are you alright?'' asked Ayla worried and Nino and Adrien looked at Ayla. '' I … am not … feeling well. Ayla…. Adrien… he… loves….someone else…. I heard him talking yesterday…and…*sob*'' cried Marinette on the phone.

Ayla sighs. '' I will come over, stay were you are.'' She hang up her phone. '' Is she okay?'' asked Adrien and Ayla looked at Adrien. She couldn't be mad at him, everyone has the right to fall in love.

'' Some girl problems… I need to leave you guys.'' said Ayla. She kissed Nino and was running away.

'' When she says girl problems… it means love.'' said Nino. '' Huh? Love problems?'' said Adrien and was getting curious now. '' Yes, Ayla told me that Marinette is crushing for years on a boy but she never took action because she is shy and…. clumsy.'' said Nino. '' But probably, she discovered that her crush is in love with someone else or something.''

After hanging out with Nino and finishing his dinner, he said he was going to make homework and then go to bed. '' Plagg, I need to see Marinette as Cat Noir.'' said Adrien. '' Why?'' asked Plagg while he was munching some cheese. '' Her heart is broken by her long loved crush. I am curious and you know, curiousity can kill a cat. Plagg, claws out!'' said Adrien and her transformed in Cat Noir and jumps out of the window and was running over the roofs of Paris.

'' You know whats weird, that Hawk Moth has been silent since yesterday.'' said Plagg. '' Maybe he is busy, I mean, he is like me and Lady Bug.'' said Adrien. '' Yea, you are probably right.'' said Plagg as they arrived at Marinette's house. He peeked through the window and saw Marinette on her bed, crying softly. He jumped softly through her window. '' My Princess? What's wrong?'' he asked while he sat next to her.

Marinette looked at the black cat boy. '' Cat Noir…'' she said with a sad tone and Cat Noir's stomach was tightening. '' Cat Noir…. there is a guy, I love for so long. I always admire him for his kindness and my stomach filled with butterflies when he talked or laughed at me. But … I heard him talking…. with a friend…and he said he loved someone else but was not in the classroom. I…I don't….kn-…*sob*-*sob*…'' Marinette started to cry again and Cat Noir pulled her in a hug. '' It's alright Princess. You can cry.'' he said gentle and Marinette laid her head on his chest and cried.

Cat Noir felt so bad for her, he wondered who the guy was that had stolen Marinette's heart for so long time to eventually to break it. '' Can…I ask who he is.'' he asked gentle and Marinette looked up, showing her red puffy face, all wet from the tears. Trying not to scrape her, he wiped of the tears from her face. '' It's…Adrien…Agreste…'' she said and Cat Noir froze for a few seconds as he found himself back. '' A-Adrien?'' he said, stumbling over his name. '' Yea… Since the day, he gave me his umbrella… I fell in love with him.'' she said softly. Cat Noir looked up and saw pictures and posters of Adrien everywhere in Marinette's room.

He felt a tear on his hand and looked at Marinette, who was crying softly again. Cat Noir closed his eyes and took a deep breath. '' You know, sometimes guys are embarrassed and say that. What if Adrien said she was in his class. I mean- his friend wouldn't stop bugging him..'' said Cat Noir and Marinette looked up. '' Really?'' she asked. '' Y-yea, I would do the same because… If I had a girlfriend, I don't want her to be in danger.'' said Cat Noir.

Marinette started to smile a bit. '' Thank you, Cat Noir. You're such a good friend.'' Cat Noir smiled and saw the time, it was almost 11 pm. '' I got to go, my Princess. You feeling better now?'' he asked and she nodded. She gave a small kiss on his cheek and Cat Noir blushed a bit. '' For being here with me.'' said Marinette and Cat Noir smiled and left her room.

When Adrien returned his room and took a shower. Standing there underneath he was thinking. ''What are you going to do now, Adrien? We both know you are in love with Lady Bug.'' said Plagg in teasing way. '' Shush it, Plagg..'' said Adrien annoyed. Plagg was grinning but inside… he was dying of laughing because he knew who Lady Bug was. This romance what was going on between those two was even more funny than his favorite tv-serie. Adrien felt bad and really wanted to fix this.

He finished his shower and went to bed, tomorrow at school… He needed to talk with Marinette.

* * *

I hope that you guys like it. No Akuma's yet but that will happen soon enough. And hehehehe... I made a cat pun *snickers*


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter of Miraculous: A confessions melts ice. How… yea ok. Since I watched the series I can't wait for the next episode so I am looking the series again and fan made comics and now my hands start to itch as well to draw some Miraculous fan art. Should I? Should I make some fan art?**

 **Anyway…Second chapter!**

* * *

'' Good morning Adrien.'' said Gabriel when his son sat down for breakfast. '' Good morning father. May I ask you something? It's for the project.'' said Adrien and Gabriel looked up.

'' Can I walk today to school? I can't see everything when I am in the car and walking gives me maybe ideas.'' said Adrien and Gabriel was thinking. '' Fine but the bodyguard goes with you.'' said Gabriel. '' Thank you, Father.'' said Adrien.

The real idea was to go to a stationary store. He knew Marinette loves to draw and what wouldn't be then the best gift on earth to have some extra art supplies stuff? He grabbed his backpack and went out with his bodyguard and was walking over the streets and had his phone out so it look like it he was picking up ideas and made pictures of that so his bodyguard wasn't suspicious.

He stopped before a store with dozens of pens, markers, papers and more that was showing in the window. '' Can you wait here? I need to get some stuff for school.'' he asked and the bodyguard nodded and took his place for the door of the store.

Adrien went inside and saw many brands and possibilities. And then his eyes saw something that was perfect. A mechanical pencil since Marinette was always drawing with a normal pencil. This mechanical pencil was metallic red and a lady bug was engraved in it. He took and saw on the description of the mechanical pencil it was possible to engrave a name it. '' Nice one, Adrien.'' said Plagg and Adrien nodded and went to the desk to engrave Marinette's name in it.

'' Come on girl… where is my cheery Marinette?'' asked Ayla and Marinette smiled a bit. '' Sorry Ayla. Even thought, Cat Noir showed up yesterday and tried to cheer me up.'' said Marinette and she and Ayla sat down in their seats.

'' Cat Noir? Really?'' asked Nino as he returned around to join the conversation. '' So, do you have love problems.'' – '' Nino! Don't asked that to her!'' said Ayla to Nino. '' It's fine.'' said Marinette as Adrien walked inside. Her heart was still skipping a beat but her stomach inside was swirling around of mixed emotions.

'' Yo dude, what's up man?'' said Nino as he and Adrien hits their fist. '' Hey Nino. Not much. Walked today to school and bought some stuff. Oh Marinette?'' asked Adrien suddenly and Marinette stiffened and Ayla started to giggle softly.

'' Yes Adrien?'' she answered carefully. '' I found this when I was buying a new notebook, I thought you would like it.'' said Adrien. '' A gift?'' asked Marinette and she was kind of… shocked by that.

Adrien took out his bag a black wooden box with a red ribbon on it. '' For you. '' he said and gave the box to Marinette. She took it and looked at Adrien before she pulled off the ribbon and opened the box, finding a beautiful mechanical pencil with her name on it and extra leads.

Adrien stood next Marinette, looking how she would react.. '' Thank you, it's beautiful.'' said Marinette while she kept looking at the pencil and saw there was as well a lady bug on it.

'' Glad you like it.I didn-'' – '' I AM SPECHLESS!'' shouted a girl's voice through the classroom while Adrien wanted to say something. '' Chloe…'' mumbled Nino. '' Why I am not getting a gift from you?!'' shouted Chloe to Adrien. Adrien sighs. '' Maybe because you should have realized now I don't have any feelings towards you?'' answered Adrien and that made Chloe even more mad. '' Not for me but it seems you have for Marinette, isn't?'' she said angry.

'' I am not! Marinette is a special friend but I don't have special feelings for her!'' said Adrien and startled. What he had done while he tried to make feeling her better. He didn't turned around but hearing Ayla getting a tissue and hearing a soft sob, Adrien got mad at himself.

'' Then who is the girl you love so much. I heard rumors and I demand an explanation! '' said Chloe.

'' Dude, I think it's better you said it, so they leave you alone.'' said Nino. Ayla looked stern at Adrien while Adrien saw Marinette sobbing in her hands. He sighs. '' I love… Lady Bug.'' he said.

Nino's mouth hit the table, Ayla dropped almost her phone, Chloe fell on the ground. Marinette stopped crying. Lady Bug? He loves Lady Bug? Plagg almost died of laughing in his bag. Now his master blurted out in class with everyone around him.

'' Lady Bug? LADY BUG? ADRIEN, YOU IDIOT!'' shouted Chloe and stood up. '' Do you realize she is NOT in YOUR reach?!'' – '' I know but still, I love her.'' said Adrien. Marinette was calculating so fast that she didn't hear anything what was happening around her. '' Adrien loves Lady Bug. But I am Lady Bug! But Adrien doesn't know I am Lady Bug. Does that he loves me as well or just Lady Bug?'' thought Marinette in her own.

'' Marinette, come on girl!'' said a voice and Marinette came back to her senses and saw only Ayla and Nino. '' What happened?'' asked Marinette. '' Chloe started to yell. We tried to calm her down. Ken came in, is trying to do in his way, asking Chloe to eat something at that 3 star restaurant and then she takes it all out on him.'' explained Ayla. '' I see. And where is…'' Marinette wanted to ask were Adrien was but got stopped by Nino. '' He was being picked up by his guard and Nathalie, something about a shooting.''

Meanwhile Ken was sitting on a bench in the park. Chloe had being rude again towards him while he wanted to help. Ken became very angry because of it, when would Chloe see there was more then only Adrien? He wanted to shower Chloe with warmth but Ken was only get coldness in return.

'' Why is she always so cold! Someone should treat her once with a cold shower!''

'' I can sense very negative feelings. I feel your hatred and anger. Yes. Refreshes is what we need when love becomes too hot. Fly my little Akuma and devilize him!'' said Hawk Moth while he let a black butterfly free.

At the other side of town, Marinette was sitting on her balcony talking with Tikki. '' Adrien loves Lady Bug… How… I have no idea what to do now…'' said Marinette. '' I can understand that, marinette.'' said Tikki. '' Tikki, you have been with every Lady Bug. Weren't they any who revealed themselves?'' asked Marinette and Tikki was thinking.

'' Well, there were 2 of them. One was an accident, she ran out of time and after that, when she made a mistake, she was chased out by the people of her town. The other one revealed herself because she was getting married. She gave the stone back to the Guardian. Both them did.'' said Tikki.

'' I want to show Adrien that I am Lady Bug but… I am afraid to destroy our friendship.'' said Marinette with a sigh. '' Marinette, I think it is better to keep it secret, for all of us because of the safety.'' said Tikki and Marinette nodded.

Suddenly they heard people screaming. '' It seems Paris needs us again, Tikki. '' said Marinette. '' I am ready when you are.'' said the little Kwami. '' Tikki! Spots on!'' said Marinette and she transformed into Lady Bug and jump towards the screaming.

Couples were frozen, romantic scenes or places were frozen. '' Yes! Run! Be scared!'' laughed a blue white villain with ice spikes on his shoulders and an ice spear in his hands. '' I freeze everything that has the do with love!'' he shouted. '' I am Cold Anti-Lover!'' he stated.

'' Stop right there!'' said Lady Bug when she jumped down on the ground. '' Ken?'' she mumbled when she discovered it was him. '' Ah!'' she shouted when she jumped away from his ice beam.

'' Ken! Stop this!'' said Lady Bug. '' I am not Ken! I am Cold Anti-Lover!'' said the possessed Ken.

Lady Bug kept avoiding the ice beams until she slipped over a piece of ice on the ground and was falling backwards. Two fast arms catched her and she saw blond hair and a mask. '' Cat your service, my Lady. What we have here?'' asked Cat Noir and put Lady Bug back on her two feets.

'' It's Ken. He got akumatized!'' said Lady Bug but not with her usually spirited voice. She sounded gloomy, so…depressed? '' Hhmm, maybe it's because of some girl? I heard something about freezing love when I was on my way.'' said Cat Noir. '' Possible. Watch out, Cat Noir!'' shouted Lady Bug and both jumped away from a beam. '' Ouch!'' said Cat Noir when he slipped over some ice and fell. '' We need to hide somewhere and think of a plan. Lady Bug?'' he asked and he saw she was also sitting on the ground, holding her ankle.

'' My Lady! Are you alright?'' asked Cat Noir. '' I think I twisted it.'' said Lady Bud off and Cat Noir picked her up quickly while Cold Anti-Lover was chasing them. '' We need to find a hiding place. A place he wouldn't think of because it is so unromantic.'' said Lady Bug. '' What do you mean, Lady Bug?'' asked Cat Noir. '' He freezes everything that has to do with love so also romantic places or scenes.'' explained Lady Bug and Cat Noir was thinking.

'' I know an abandoned building. It doesn't look romantic at all.'' said Cat Noir. '' Good. That's what we need. Let's go there.'' said Lady Bug and Cat Noir nodded. It was quite a travel but Cat Noir was right. It was an old hotel that was known for ghosts so people were avoiding it like the plague.

They went to the third floor and found a first aid room. There was luckily still a bed so Cat Noir placed Lady Bug on it. '' Wait, I will get you some bandages for your ankle.'' he said and she nodded.

He found some in a drawer and went back to Lady Bug and started to wrap her ankle.

While he was doing that, he looked at Lady Bug and saw some tears falling down. '' M-my Lady?'' asked Cat Noir and Lady Bug looked up, her blue bell eyes shining by her tears. '' I am sorry, Cat Noir. I am not feeling happy lately.'' said Lady Bug.

'' Why is that?'' he asked while he wrapped gentle her ankle. '' You see, I love someone very much but… he just sees me as a friend.'' said Lady Bug. '' Hhmm actually, a friend of mine has the same thing going on. I don't know what to tell her either to cheer her up. But I only can say, cherish that love you have for him. One day, maybe he needs it.'' said Cat Noir. '' You always know how to see things in a positive way if I don't know it anymore.'' said Lady Bug and Cat Noir smiled.

He was done with her ankle and decided to see if there was still something left to eat or drink. He went to the kitchen and found some outdated packages of bake off bread and some still edible candybars and 2 cans of soda. It was better than nothing.

He came back to the first aid room. '' Look what I found. Eat this and then a painkiller and we can handle the situation.'' he said. Lady Bug smiled and both took a candy bar and a soda can.

When Cat Noir was done eating, his timer of his ring went off. '' Already?! I got to go.'' he said and at that time, Lady Bug's her earrings started to beep. '' Yea. That's a good idea.'' she said and Cat Noir walked to the door but it was locked. He went to his pocket to get out the key card but it was nowhere to be found.

'' Ooh no! No…No no! I forgot the key at the kitchen!'' said Cat Noir. '' What now?!'' panicked Lady Bug. Cat Noir was looking around if he could hide anywhere but that was not possible. When he looked down, he saw already is white sneakers appearing….

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! hehehe…**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked the second chapter. I can't wait to write the third chapter but I need to go now. If you DO have some times left, not like our panicking heroes right now… please, leave a review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter of Miraculous: A confession melts ice. This will be quite the chapter I think even though the story is not finished. There will be more confessions then just one.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Cat Noir was looking around. There must be a place where he could hide. Then he saw the end of the bed and sat down behind it before he returned normal. Plagg flew out of the ring and was resting on Adrien's hands. Also Lady Bug turned back to Marinette and Tikki landed on her leg.

This was now very tricky. Both back to normal and in the same room. '' I need something to eat, A-hmpf!'' said Plagg when Adrien put his hands on Plagg's mouth before he said Adrien's name.

'' There is a candybar on the table, share it with Lady Bug's kwami.'' said Adrien. '' Okay. Tikki! Let's eat!'' said Plagg when he flew to the table. Tikki looked Marinette and she nodded it was alright to do that so Tikki joined Plagg and both start eating.

It was quiet for some time. The kwami's were eating and needed to wait until they were restored with full energy.

'' So… my Lady, uhm, the guy you like… Do you mind to tell about him?'' asked Adrien. '' Well, Cat Noir, he is handsome and I admire him for his kindness.'' told Marinette. Adrien felt like he had it heard before but from where?

'' I see so he is very kind. That must be a good person.'' said Adrien. '' Yes, he is. Even thought, he doesn't have much freedom, I am always happy when I see him. '' said Marinette. '' When I don't see him on school, I get worried and becomes Lady Bug to check out if he is alright. Mostly I end up at his house, seeing him being lectured by his parent.''

'' I see. I envy the guy who stole your heart.'' said Adrien. His Lady Bug was loving someone else and also, like his friend Marinette… Marinette, he still didn't talked probably with her.

'' Do you have anyone you like, Cat Noir?'' asked Marinette.

While Marinette and Adrien were talking, Tikki and Plagg were looking at them.

'' Tikki… aren't you annoyed by now?'' asked Plagg. '' Why?'' asked Tikki.

'' I mean, look at them! How long has it been now? 3 years? I mean, I laugh every time again but at one point it has to stop.'' said Plagg. '' I know but what will happen if they found out?'' asked Tikki.

'' I have no idea but Adrien is not the type to give up.'' said Plagg. '' Marinette either.'' said Tikki.

'' – so yea… And now I need to say it because I talked so much about her how wonderful and beautiful she is… But, I love you, Lady Bug.'' said Adrien and then realized what he had said and turn in many shades of red.

Marinette blushed as well. '' M-me? You love me?'' she said and bit on her lip. '' I am sorry, Cat Noir. I can't return your feelings. You see, I am in love with Adrien Agreste.''

Plagg rolled on the table of laughing, there they go again and they even both confessed to each other without knowing they knew each other in personal and hero life. Even Tikki was giggling. She saw what Plagg meant.

'' Ooh please kill me now, this is too hilarious!'' laughed Plagg. '' Plagg shush it!'' said Adrien. '' You know, a cat in gloves catches no mice.'' teased Plagg and even Tikki was laughing. '' Tikki, it's not nice to tease Cat Noir.'' said Marinette. The two kwami's kept laughing while they were eating the last part of the candybar.

'' I am sorry, Cat Noir.'' said Marinette. Adrien was thinking. So Lady Bug loves him as in Adrien himself. He was wondering if he would reveal himself but then again… would she not hate him when she discovers he was Cat Noir all the time? But wait! He would discover then who was Lady Bug!

'' I-I have an idea.'' said Adrien. '' An idea?'' asked Marinette. '' Yes, we both closing our eyes and I will stand up. Then when I say yes, you can open your eyes first, okay?'' said Adrien. Reason he wanted to see Lady Bug first who he was because he loved her as lady bug but she loved him as Adrien and he was Adrien now. '' Are you sure about this?'' asked Marinette. '' I mean, what if we are people who can't stand each other?'' asked Marinnete. '' Well, if that was the point, we wouldn't working now together, isn't my Lady?'' answered Adrien. '' That's true.'' said Marinnete.

'' Okay, close your eyes.'' said Adrien. '' They are.'' said Marinette and Adrien stand up and walked to the side of the bed, using his hands to know where he walked. '' Okay. Open your eyes.'' said Adrien and Marinette did.

Her eyes went wide and tears were falling down. It was him. Adrien was Cat Noir all this time.

'' A-Adrien?'' she said softly with a hint in her voice she was crying. '' M-my Lady?'' he asked.

'' Ooh for cat's sake! The cat is out of the bag now! Open your eyes Adrien.'' said Plagg.

Adrien opened his eyes and saw a flustered Marinette with wet cheeks. '' M-Marinette?'' he said and she looked down. '' I am sorry Adrien if I am not the one you expec-..'' she said but was pulled into the arms of Adrien into a hug. '' Adrien?'' she asked. '' I am… glad it's you.'' said Adrien and Marinette blushed. '' Really?'' she asked. '' Yes.'' said Adrien.

'' Okay… now we all know who we are… let's catch some Akuma!'' said Tikki. '' You just destroy the moment, Tikki.'' said Plagg. '' But..'' said Tikki. Marinette released herself from Adrien and smiled. '' She is right you know. And after we catched the Akuma, we can talk about it.'' said Marinette.

'' She is right you know.'' said Adrien. '' Is your ankle alright?'' he asked. '' Better than ever.'' she giggled with a soft blush on her face and he smiled as well.

'' Plagg…''

'' Tikki..''

'' Claws out!''

'' Spots on!''

Both transformed and grinned to each other. '' Let's go!'' said Lady Bug. '' Yes, my Lady, after you.'' said Cat Noir. They opened the window and jumped out of it towards Anti Cold-Lover.

While travelling Lady Bug talked. '' You know, Cat Noir. We not better show our feelings towards each other. If Hawk Moth discovers it, he can use one of us.'' said Lady Bug. '' You're right. But that won't be a problem on school even though…. How are we going to explain that after all the commotion.'' said Cat Noir while thinking.

'' I have no idea. We can't say it just happened. I mean, Ayla and Nino want to know every detail.'' said Lady Bug and Cat Noir started to grin. '' Those two… I can't wait to see their reaction.''

They jumped on a roof and saw a big part of Paris totally frozen. '' Wow… someone is angry.'' said Lady Bug. '' Well… How long is Ken crushing on Chloe?'' asked Cat Noir. '' I want to say too long but… You and I did the same so he is not the one to blame.'' said Lady Bug. '' But we need find the thing were the Akuma is placed.''

Lady Bug was looking but didn't see anything. '' I can't find anything!'' Cat Noir was thinking. '' It has to do something with Chloe. Oh wait! He has always a picture of her in his pocket.'' said Cat Noir.

'' That must be it!'' said Lady Bug. '' But how are we going to get it?'' she wondered. '' We need a rope or something, then we bind him up and get the photo.'' said Cat Noir. '' Alright. Let's try it!'' said lady Bug and both jumped in front of Cold Anti-Lover.

'' There is Lady Bug and Cat Noir! GET THEIR MIRACLOUSES!'' demanded Hawk Moth. '' Yes Hawk Moth, I will.'' said Cold Anti-Lover and fired a beam on them. They avoided the beam and were hiding behind a car.

'' Lucky Charm!'' shouted Lady Bug and received tube of superglue. '' Glue?'' she wondered. '' Glue? For what? To stuck the picture on his forehead?'' asked Cat Noir.

She looked around and saw two poles crossing the street and looked at her yoyo. '' No Kittycat, I have an idea. You distract him and I set up a trap. When I am done, I will call you.'' explained Lady Bug. '' Alright bugaboo. Here I go!'' said Cat Noir and showed himself. '' Hey special snowflake!'' shouted Cat Noir and used his stick to jump up.

Cold Anti-Lover started to chase Cat Noir while Lady Bug was setting up her yoyo, putting up a line. Then she squirted all the glue on the ground. '' Oooh Cold Anti-fool, I am here!'' she said. Cat Noir went to Lady Bug as well to lead Cold Anti-Lover towards her put stumble with his stick over something and fell on a part of the glue, followed by the villain who also stumbled and fell over Cat Noir.

'' Holy Catnip! This guy is heavy!'' he gasped for air. '' No! This is not happening!'' shouted Cold Anti-Lover when he realized he was stuck. Lady Bug grabbed the picture from his pocket and teared it apart so a black butterfly was escaping. '' No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! '' shouted Lady Bug and caught butterfly. ''Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly.'' she said when she released the white butterfly.

Then she throw the tube up in the sky and shouted: '' Miraculous Lady Bug!'' and everything went to normal. Cat Noir stood up and walked to Lady Bug and lift up his fist and lady Bug did the same. '' Pound it!'' they said and Ken went back to normal.

'' What I have done?'' he said confused. '' You turned cold and hated love. You know, sometimes you need to see there are more than just one person. Chloe is fine but there is a girl much better for you.'' said Lady Bug. '' Thank you, Lady Bug, Cat Noir.'' said Ken and stood up.

Then their alarm went off, time to transform back. '' We gotta go!'' sad Cat Noir. '' See ya'' said Lady Bug and both jumped away.

'' Nooo! I failed once again. But just wait… Lady Bug… and Cat Noir… when I get your Miraculouses, I will be the strongest!'' stated Hawk Moth while his room was closing.

When Lady Bug and Cat Noir found a safe spot, they changed back just in time. '' Well, it's almost dinner time and my father will be worried.'' said Adrien.

'' Alright. I will see you tomorrow on school.'' said Marinette. Adrien pulled into a hug and she blushed but she held him as well. '' Bugaboo, I love you.'' said Adrien. Marinette blushed deeper and looked at him all shy but said: '' I love you too, Kitty.''

Adrien smiled and they gave a kiss. It was not a long kiss since they both were still new in this but they felt content. When they released, Adrien started to run back to his house and Marinette to hers.

Adirne came home, greeted by his father and Nathalie. '' Adrien, where have you been?'' asked his Father. '' I was hiding for this ice villain until Lady Bug and Cat Noir saved everyone.'' explained Adrien. '' I see, I am happy you could save yourself.'' smiled Gabriel and Adrien smiled too.

Meanwhile Marinette was being all flustered and rolling over her bed. '' Awe! I don't believe it! Me and Adrien are a couple!'' she squealed and Tikki was giggling. Finally, Marinette her wish came true.

It was the next morning and Ayla, Nino and Marinette were standing together. '' Do you also want a Mikado?'' asked Ayla while she showed a box with long biscuit sticks covered with chocolate. '' Sure.'' said Marinette and took one. She put it in her mouth and let the chocolate melt in her mouth. At that moment, Arien joined them. ''Hey Morning everyone!'' – '' Yo dude!''-'' Hey Adrien.''

'' I heard that in Japan, it's called Pocky or something and that couples shares a stick into a kiss.'' said Ayla. '' Wanna try?'' asked Nino until they heard a squeal and Nino and Ayla look at Marinette and Adrien. '' Y-y-yo-o-o d-dude!'' struggled Nino. Ayla put her two fist before her mouth and started to sweat.

Adrien had pushed Marinette against the wall with one hand on the wall and the other hand on her back. '' Care to share, bugaboo?'' he said in a voice Marinette never had before and became weak in her knees. '' Yea…'' she answered softly and Adrien grabbed with his lips the other end of the Pocky and started to nibble softly on it.

At one point, their noses started to touch and their lips came closer….

* * *

 **Am I akumatized that I let you guys in a cliffhanger again?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Had some other stuff to do and practicing how to draw Lady Bug and Cat Noir. Need to say, I am quite happy with my sketch lately. Anyway, I had a review how the story should be.**

 **I will tell you, if you don't like how the story goes, don't read it. If you have better ideas, write your own fanfic. It's called Fanfic for nothing. I write it how I see them later in the future, it's my vision.**

 **If I see once again complains or rants, I remove them once again.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy chapter 4! ( Fair warning, there will be a naughty moment in this chapter)**

* * *

'' Pinch me, I believe I am dreaming.'' said Nino while staring. Ayla pinched Nino while she also kept staring while Nino said it was painful but didn't move.

Nathaniel dropped his sketchbook. '' Nathaniel, you don't need to drop your book when you see me coming.'' said Chloe and Sabrina was laughing like always. But when they saw that Nathaniel still kept looking at the same spot, Chloe and Sabrina looked up as well.

'' Oooh Hell no that's gonna happen!'' sneered Chloe and Sabrina walked right away after Chloe until she bumped intol Chloe's back and looked aside her body and now she understood why Chloe stopped.

Adrien's lips were on Marinette's, even it was for 3 seconds. Adrien looked at Marinette, who was blushing all shades of red and Adrien smirked: '' Got the cat your tongue?'' he whispered and turned around, seeing everyone looking. Then he saw Nino and Ayla with the most dumb look on their face. '' What? Nino, let's go. We will be late for class.'' said Adrien when he start to walk away. Nino shook his head and walked after Adrien. '' Yo dude! Wait!'' he said.

Ayla walked to Marinette and put her hands on Marinette's shoulder. '' Detail! I want every detail!'' she said and pullet Marinette with her to the classroom.

They sat down and Nino turned around so he saw Ayla, Adrien and Marinette. '' Okay, spill it! I mean… What the hell did I miss?! What Ayla missed?!'' said Nino all spazzing in his chair.

'' Well, yesterday I- '' started Adrien but Chloe came in and walked to Marinette. '' You! How dare you to steal Adrikins away from?!'' she shouted at Marinette and Ayla facepalmed herself.

Marinette tired of Chloe's greed and still hanging over Adrien while he said he had no feelings for her stood up and put her arms over each other.

'' Chloe, I didn't steal him… in fact, he found me, we talked, we confessed and we are a couple. So if you like it or not, Adrien has feelings for me.'' said Marinette.

'' I don't believe it! Adrikins, tell Marinette to stop seducing you!'' demanded Chloe while she looked at Adrien.

'' Why should I? I mean, Marinette is my girlfriend so I don't mind some seducing from her. I mean, when she will find the _spots_ , it will be _purr-fect_.'' said Adrien with some puns that only Marinette understood, which she did since she started to laugh.

Chloe made a sad face and runs out the classroom with Sabrina behind her. '' So as I was expla-… Nino? Ayla?'' he said and Marinette looked at them as well, seeing Ayla's glasses half hanging on her nose and Nino's headset was hanging half around his neck and his mouth wide open.

'' What's wrong?'' asked Marinette. '' What's wrong? You are asking what's wrong while you 2 first kissed in the yard and after that hearing you two are very cozy somehow since you are trying to SEDUCE Adrien!'' said Ayla totally in stress. '' AND THAT SINCE YESTERDAY!'' she shouted.

'' Miss Cesáire, will you please calm down and take your seat.'' said the teacher when he came in.

'' Yes,sir.'' she said while she sat down and looked at Marinette, still waiting for an answer.

'' I have no idea what you are talking about.'' whispered Marinette but loud enough for Adrien to hear and he started to grin. Nino was just totally confused what was going on.

It was the conversation of the day on school that Adrien and Marinette were a couple. At the end of the day, Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino were together since they needed to make documentary how fashion will be designed, created and be modeled.

Adrien called his father, if one knew about fashion, it was his father. '' Father. I have a project with my friends about fashion. I wonder, can they come over?'' asked Adrien. '' Is that so? Who is coming?'' he asked though the phone.

'' Nino, he is going to do the sound and music. Ayla, she will be the reporter and Marinette. You know Marinette, Father. She designed the feather head and the cover of a CD, remember?'' said Adrien. '' Ah yes, an future designer with a lot promise. And I guess, you will model? They can come over, maybe I can help as well.'' said Gabriel. '' Thank you, Father!'' said Adrien happy.

'' Alright, while we are in the car, I still want the details. '' said Ayla. '' Uhm, his father nor my parents don't know it yet.'' said Marinette. '' Hhhmm secret and spicy relationsip… and all since yesterday.'' teased Nino. '' Shh.'' said Adrien softly when the guard came to pick him up and his friends. 

* * *

They arrived at Adrien's house. Gabriel was waiting for them in the livingroom. They sat down and took out their papers were they explained the project. '' Let's see, we need to design… wait whut?'' said Nino. '' What's wrong Nino?'' asked Ayla. '' We need to design a wedding suit and a weddingdress…'' said Nino. '' What? Really?'' said Ayla and took the paper from Nino and was reading it.

'' Hhmm interesting. Are you classmates getting the same theme or are those randomly given?'' asked Gabriel. '' It's randomly given, Father.'' said Adrien.

Meanwhile, Plagg and Tikki were in Adrien's room sleeping, it was the safest place for now.

'' Designing a wedding suit and dress… You can go many ways…'' said Nino. '' Marinette, don't you have any sketches of something?'' asked Ayla but she saw Marinette was in deep thoughts.

'' Earth to Marinette?'' called Ayla but Marinette was not reacting until she grabbed her pencil and started to sketch.

'' Girl, just say your designing brain is at work.'' said Ayla while she looked on the pad what Marinette was sketching.

'' Adrien, is Marinette always like this?'' asked Gabriel. '' Pretty much. When it comes to designing fashion and such.'' answered Adrien.

'' I had this in mind. We can make shoots somewhere in a forest.'' said Marinette and she showed her sketch.

'' Da-.. I mean, wow, that's stunning.'' corrected Nino himself quickly. '' It's something else then normal dresses.'' said Ayla.

Marinette had sketch a suit for the groom with a theme of a peacock. '' The suit will be peacock blue with green and white. As for the dress, it will be a simple elegant slim dress and instead the veil is made of fabric on the back, it will be white peacock feathers.'' explained Marinette.

'' May I see?'' asked Gabriel and Marinette handed over her pad and Gabriel looked at it.

That girl was a genius. Here and there was a small mistake that could be changed quickly but this was something he would wear with his wife if she ever came back.

'' May I.. change something?'' asked Gabriel. '' With pleasure, Mr. Agreste'' said Marinette and she handed him her pencil.

Gabriel took her pencil and changed here and there a bit but not much and gave back her pad and pencil.

'' That's amazing. '' said Marinette when she saw he had added some details. '' Look, what do you guys think?'' asked Marinette. All of them agreed. '' How long do you have for this project?'' asked Gabriel.

'' Three weeks. I need to shop for fabric and a spare of needles…'' said Marinette. '' That's not needed. I will deliver the supplies at my home so you guys can work here. If you need help, I can join you guys.'' said Gabriel.

Adrien was thinking, his father was never that nice before but maybe it had to do something with Marinette's love for fashion and designing.

'' Oh. Nathalie, can you tell Adrien's his friends their parents that we take their children to my place in the Ardennes Forest. We will make the documentary there and that they will be educated by you.'' said Gabriel when he stood up. '' I have some business to handle. Come tomorrow at 8 am so we can leave at 8:30. '' said Gabriel as he walked away.

'' Wow… is he serious dude?'' asked Nino. '' It seems so which means, all of us need to pack.'' said Adrien as he looked at Marinette who was daydreaming.

'' Hey girl, stop dreaming about the trip.'' grinned Ayla, she knew exactly what Marinette was thinking.

They worked further on the project until Nino and Ayla went home first. Marinette was still at Adrien's place and Gabriel even invited Marinette to stay for dinner. It was a long time ago but Adrien sat next to his father and across was Marinette.

It was quiet, not much words were being said until dinner was done and Marinette announced she needed to go home and pack. '' Can I place this at your room, Adrien?'' asked Marinette and was holding a lot stuff for the project like Adrien. '' Sure, I will pack it all in a suitcase.'' said Adrien and led her to his room.

'' Just place it here.'' said Adrien and Marinette placed it on his desk. '' Tikki.'' she said softly and the red kwami was hiding in her purse. '' Ooh and it's better to take some extra clothes with you since it can be muddy there.'' said Adrien and pecked quickly on Marinette's cheek as they walked back before leaving Adrien's room.

She said goodbye to Gabriel and Nathalie and was all being happy. When she eneters the bakery, her father was baking already something. '' I heard you are going on a trip tomorrow so I will make some nice snacks.'' he said and Marinette hugged him. '' Thank you Dad.''

'' I packed already some stuff for you. You only need to pack your clothes.'' her mom said. '' Thank you Mom!'' said Marinette as she runs upstairs. This trip was going to be great. 

* * *

It was the next morning when everyone arrived at the vacation house of the Agreste Family.

Marinette and Ayla shared a room and across the hallway was the room of Adrien and Nino.

'' It's such a beautiful weather. Maybe we can take a walk first? Fresh air? Fresh mind?'' said Marinette. '' Sure why not?'' said Ayla. They asked permission and so long they stayed on the path it was fine with Gabriel.

They were walking until Ayla said she needed to have a moment for herself and Nino said he would stand watch since no one was allowed to see his girlfriend. Adrien said they would meet at the rock, 10 minutes away.

When Adrien and Marinette arrived, Adrien sat down on the rock and pulled Marinette on his lap.

'' Adrien?'' she asked. '' I want to snuggle with you. Is that a problem, Princess?'' he asked. She nodded no and placed her nose on his before they started to kiss.

Not knowing, the longing, the hunger that was always tugged away for each other, was firing up between them. What started as a normal innocent kiss, turned into a deeper kiss, a battle between their tongues.

Adrien's hand went down from her back to her butt and placed it underneath it. His other hand slipped underneath her shirt and was caressing her stomach. He felt her shivering under his touch and made him inside his made grinning, so this was one of her sensitive spots.

Marinette kissed his cheekbone as she went for his ear and started to nibble softly on his ear.

Adrien started to purr softly, it felt great and Marinette smiled softly.

Plagg and Tikki were looking at their master from the bush. Tikki all blushing while Plagg was grinning because of Tikki and grinning because of Adrien, being all a cat for Lady Bug.

'' Plagg,… Look, Ayla and Nino are coming. We need to warn them.'' said Tikki. '' Ooh hell no. Just let them be, I want to see a some funny faces.'' said Plagg.

Nino and Ayla were walking towards the place Adrien mentioned and when arriving they saw something… they never had seen before. Their best friends, who became a couple since yesterday were making out.

* * *

 **Just discovered that Miraculous Ladybug exactly should have been an anime. I love the song in the trailer, too bad they didn't make a real anime of it. Now I keep listening to the Ladybug song…lol. Also I started to practice how to draw the characters... I really want to make a comic of Miraculous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 already… that goes fast but then again, the chapters are not that big since me as reader, I don't like big chapters. Anyway, this chapter will be interesting… hehe.**

* * *

Ayla fell on her knees and Nino's eyes were about to pop out of his head. '' W-what…h-happened to…them?'' mumbed Nino. He didn't recognize Adrien and Marinette like that.

Plagg was rolling in the air of laughing. Priceless. This was the best moment in his life next to his stinky cheese. Tikki placed her hands and shook her head.

Marinette let slip a soft moan over her lips and Adrien opened his eyes to see her face until he saw their friends standing… well, completely flabbergasted.

'' Oops…Sorry.'' said Adrien and Marinette hid her face in Adrien's shoulder, that was embarrassing.

Nino helped Ayla up. '' Damn you two. That was erotic you know.'' said Ayla and Adrien and Marinette started to blush deeply.

Were they that….erotic with even clothes on? Adrien's face became even more red and hid his face in his hands. Plagg was now crying of laughing and even Tikki couldn't stop with giggling.

'' Oh my, and now they are suddenly shy.'' laughed Nino, seeing Adrien and Marinette all red in the face. '' yea right. Shy my butt. If we didn't had disturbed them, I could see it happen they ended up in the bushes.'' grinned Ayla. '' Ayla!'' shouted Marinette and started to run after her, Ayla laughing hard. Now even Adrien and Nino were laughing, seeing the 2 girls running around.

When they came, Gabriel showed the group the material and Marinette started to sparkle, it was like a real atelier. '' Look at this satin, it's so smooth. Oh! And those peacock feathers.'' said Marinette when she was checking everything out.

Gabriel looked at Marinette, it was a long time ago he saw someone so passionate about fashion but also how it was designed. He saw the black haired girl thinking and when she smiled she walked further to the fabric for the groom his suit. This girl was so promising.

'' So where shall we start?'' asked Ayla. '' Well, you need to ask what I am doing, Adrien can record and Nino?'' asked Marinette. '' Well, I have a load of albums that I need to mix and such to make nice background music and intro.'' said Nino. '' So I am going to work on that so you can record that too.''

'' Good idea, Nino.'' said Marinette. All of them start on the project and time was flying by until Nathalie called them that dinner was ready. Gabriel looked up when his son and his friends came in. ''And how goes the project?'' he asked. '' It goes well, Mr. Agreste. I finished already the shirt and started on the jacket.'' said Marinette and Gabriel his eyes went wide, that fast? '' Very well. And what about the music?'' asked Gabriel. '' It's great sir. It's elegant and yet modern so it will fit everyone their age.'' said Nino. '' Good. Glad that everything goes so well.'' said Gabriel.

Adrien was happy, he never saw his father like this before, joining him with his friends in a project. Not to mention, he was even nice in a way towards him. And seeing his father talking with his girlfriend-… Crap! He still needed to tell his father that he and Marinette were a couple.

Maybe he should do it while they were here because it seemed his father was very relaxed and even enjoying this. If he had the change, Adrien would confess it to his father. 

* * *

A week went by and Marinette managed to finished the groom suit. Now she started on the dress and that was something else and asked advice of Gabriel. And Gabriel enjoyed somehow to work with Marinette. This girl understood the meaning of fashion and how. If the results were like her sketches, he would ask her to work together with him after she graduated.

It was evening and Gabriel was watching television in his study room. For not being Hawk Moth and spending time with his son and friends felt actually good. It was the first time in ages he was never that relaxed before.

He put the television off and heard suddenly some people laughing in the garden so Gabriel walked to the window to look who they were.

His eyes went wide, he saw Adrien with Marinette, having fun together with dancing and tagging and rolling through the grass. Adrien landed on his back with Marinette on top of him.

She giggled and were laying like that while watching the stars. It seems they were talking but Gabriel couldn't hear them and didn't need to know what was going on, only he knew that his son and the girl he was so impressed off, were together and somehow, it made him happy and sad at the same time, thinking of his own wife.

'' Adrien, while I was loving you, I…I wasn't really having feelings for you know… '' she said. '' Marinette, I know and for me it was the other way but from very deep in my heart, I was happy it was you.'' said Adrien. '' Didn't you had the same when you knew?'' he asked.

'' Well, knowing it was you, who saved me, made my heart flutter and I am still happy about it.'' said Marinette. '' It is just –'' she stopped. '' Hey, we needed to keep our ID secret. That was very important too.'' said Adrien and she nodded. He was right. She smiled. '' In the end, we still found each other.'' she said and Adrien smiled. Their faces came closes and started to kiss each other. This time, they kept it innocent and sweet.

Gabriel was downstairs now, walking through the hallway as he would look one more time at his son as he sees them kissing. He stopped walking and one tear fell down on his cheek. He needed to admit, his son was turning into a man.

Adrien and Marinette released their kiss and Adrien stood up and pulled Marinette on her legs as they walked inside, being greeted by Gabriel. Adrien held his breath until he spoke: '' Father, can I talk to you?'' he asked. '' About?'' asked Gabriel.

''Me.. and Marinette, we love each other, Father.'' said Adrien. The cat was now out of the bag.

Gabriel looked at them. Adrien looked confident and Marinette was hiding a bit behind Adrien's shoulder but didn't let go his hand.

Gabriel closed his eyes and a very rare small smile appeared. '' I approve. Don't worry about it so long you two get good grades and don't do ''unsafe'' things.'' he stated which make Adrien and Marinette blush. '' Father….'' whined Adrien and Gabriel smirked before he went to the livingroom, followed by Adrien and Marinette.

'' Nathalie, can you order some pizza's for the children.'' said Gabriel and Nathalie dropped her notebook. '' Sir?'' she asked. '' It seems Adrien has a girlfriend. We should celebrate that.'' said Gabriel and Adrien his eyes went wide. What happened to his father?

'''You told your dad? Dude…'' said Nino and Ayla was totally amazed. '' Father?'' asked Adrien and Gabriel looked at his son. '' I have been…quite selfish towards you. I just realized how you have grown and that I missed a lot.'' said Gabriel. Adrien his eyes went open before he hugged his father. '' Thank you.'' The pizza came and for the next week that was full of enjoyment and they finished their project. 

* * *

The day was broken to show the end results of the projects. A lot creations were shown and when Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Ayla came in with Gabriel behind them, they saw a lot designers as well.

'' Like I thought, they look for new inspiration. Good thing I am with you.'' said Gabriel. '' They can't get atleast not this design.'' They needed to laugh and they were preparing their project since they needed to show first how their creation came to life and after that, they would show the real product.

It was Chloe's turn and she had the theme '' Baby'' and typical Chloe, her outfits were dazzled in diamonds and lace. She used dolls to show it but the designers weren't really impressed and some of them wrote down: '' Dangerous small objects for babies. Not qualified to use.''

At last, Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Ayla could show their project so Nino started a documentary how they were creating the dress, shooting in the forest which made Chloe so pissed and sad at the same time since Adrien and Marinette were the models and there were some romantic shoots in it.

When the video finished, the screen rolled up and behind the screen, Adrien and Marinette were standing there in the wedding suits.'' They look so pretty!'' – '' Kiss you two!'' – '' Yea, that will complete the outfit!'' shouted people.

Adrien and Marinette started to flush a bit and they looked at each other. But then Adrien placed his hands on Marinette's cheek and pulled her into a gentle kiss for a few seconds and released her again, both smiling.

'' How much are your designs?'' asked a designer. '' Sorry, the design are already being sold to Gabriel Agreste.'' said Adrien. '' Really? Dammit.''

With the commotion and everything, the day ended successful and Adrien, Marinette, Ayla and Nino were exhausted. '' We will bring you home.'' said Gabriel and put Ayla and Nino at their houses before they went to Marinette's bakery.

When they entered, Marinette's mother and father greeted them. '' Mr. Agreste, nice to see.'' said Sabine. '' Thank you. I am glad with the permission my son could stay here since I have a lot business to do thanks to the project.'' said Gabriel.

'' Wait, what?'' said Adrien. '' I need to fly to Italy and I need Nathalie and some guards with me.'' said Gabriel. '' But I suppose you are happy since you and Marinette are a couple.''

Some noise was being heard in the kitchen as Tom dropped his bowl with custard pudding.

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 5 people! I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6… First time I wrote a story with more than 4 chapters… But did you guys saw Season 2 ep. 14? Amazing transformation… I am just disappointed they didn't show Cat Noir's.**

 **And episode 15 was a killer! And I even read something which is official and I am not gonna spoil anything but it is amazing!**

 **As for the story, maybe it goes slow for the others when it comes to intercourse but I want to build up the relationship for Marinette and Adrien. Doesn't mean they are all holy *evil grin***

* * *

Sabine was amazed as well. '' It seems, your parents didn't knew this either?'' said Gabriel. '' No, they didn't.'' said Marinette shy.

'' I see. Well, I can tell you they had the lecture from me and Adrien knows I am very strict in it.'' said Gabriel. '' Lecture about?'' asked Sabine.

'' Well, school grades and doing certain stuff, they should do it safe.'' said Gabriel. '' Father…'' said Adrien very red like Marinette. Tom sighs from relieve. '' Thank you, Mr. Agreste. Yet it seems those two are very shy about it.'' smiled Sabine.

'' Correct. So I let Adrien stay here in good hands I presume?'' asked Gabriel. '' Yes of course. I mean, I can learn Adrien how to bake cookies and cakes and such.'' said Tom. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

'' Oh! I have an idea for when your father returns!'' said Marinette and Adrien smiled. '' Alright. I need to catch my plane now.'' said Gabriel and he walked away out the store.

It was now an awkward silent until Sabine took Adrien and Marinette to the kitchen while Tom was making a new bowl of custard pudding.

It was evening and the 4 of them were having dinner together and Adrien enjoyed it a lot. '' It seems you have much fun, Adrien.'' said Sabine. '' Yes, I do. My Father mostly work and when we eat, it's always quiet. When my mom was still there, it was really different.'' said Adrien.

'' You still don't know where she is?'' asked Tom. '' No. She went out for her job but she never returned.'' said Adrien. '' That's why you got a guard, isn't? But now he leaves you without one.'' said Sabine. '' I think because he trust you both for my safety.'' said Adrien.

Tom and Sabine were flattered and when the evening was falling down, Marinette and Adrien were watching a movie in her room. They were holding each other's their hand and their head to each other while watching Hachi.

'' Tom, what are you doing?'' asked Sabine with crossed arms. '' Bringing them some cookies and milk?'' answered Tom while sweating lightly. '' You are going to check them, aren't you?'' she asked sternly. '' But… Honey….'' he whined.

At the end of the movie, Marinette and Adrien were both crying. '' Such a beautiful movie.'' said Marinette. '' Yea. Dogs are so loyal. I really want one.'' said Adrien. '' Well, me too.'' said Marinette.

Adrien picked up a shirt and some short. '' Gonna change myself.'' he said and went to the bathroom. Marinette had a small sink and mirror, so she freshened herself up and changed in her pyama's.

Adrien was done and left the bathroom when he saw Sabine with a pillow. '' Here Adrien.'' she said. '' Thank you. Uhm, but I also need a bed.'' said Adrien. '' Ofcourse not. You sleep next to Marinette.'' said Sabine as if it was nothing and Adrien blushed. '' Me and Tom were young too. Here is your pillow.'' said Sabine and wished Adrien good night.

* * *

Adrien came back and saw Marinette already in her bed and she looked at him. '' Where is the guest bed?'' she asked and Adrien blushed again. '' Your mom… said I could sleep next to you.'' he said shy and Marinette started to blush. '' S-sure. I will make space.'' she said and pulled her pillow next the wall and made a place for Adrien. He saw down next to her and put the pillow on the empty place and lay down.

They faced each before they kissed gentle. They were a couple for a month but it felt so much longer. Maybe because they were always together, side by side. They released each other's their lips to receive some air before their lips met again but a bit rougher.

Marinette placed her hand in his full soft hair and Adrien placed one hand on her cheek and the other one on her waist. It was still gentle and Adrien was carefully wondering if he could try something out.

'' Bugaboo, can I try something?'' he whispered and she looked at him with those blue eyes. '' Yea, Kitty.'' she whispered. His hand moved away from her waist and lay it on her butt. She was startled a bit but she didn't mind.

He lay his lips on hers again and from that moment, it was an adventure to discover which touch on the skin gave a cute reaction or a satisfied reaction.

Marinette went with her hand underneath Adrien's shirt and placed her hand on his bare skin and start to make soft circles with her finger.

'' Ppprrr…prrrr..'' Marinette looked at him and giggled. ''What? '' asked Adrien. '' You're are purring.'' giggled Marinette and Adrien smiled.

When they found their lips again, they dared to touch each other more on sensitive places. Marinette kissed Adrien his neck and sucked softly on his ear. Adrien tried something and squeezed softly in her breast and a small moan escaped her lips.

It gave Adrien goosebumps so he did it again and again she moaned softly and he loved the sound of his sweet lady. Adrien pulled Marinette closer and suddenly she stops and turned very red.

'' What is it?'' he whispered. '' You… uhm… you are… you know… it's hard.'' she mumbled softly.

Adrien turned red as well. '' Well… I mean… you're beautiful and… I love you…being with you like this. I mean-'' mumbled Adrien until he was being shut up my Marinette, by placing a finger on his lips.

'' It's fine, Kitty. I love you too.'' she whispered. They kissed again and continued what they were doing. Marinette noticed if she just made a friction with her hips, Adrien responded automatically.

She wasn't ready yet for intercourse but this should be fine. She placed her hands on his tights and pulled his waist against hers. '' Mari…'' he moaned softly over her lips. She kissed him deeper and their tongues tasting each other's lips, and longing for more. Adrien rolled Marinette on her back as he climbed on top of her and stroke up her shirt, seeing her beautiful white soft delicate breasts.

'' A-adrien? I am not… ready to…'' said Marinette a bit unsure and Adrien smiled. '' Me either, Marinette. But I can't help to be eager to see more of you. For now, being like this, is fine.'' said Adrien and Marinette smiled. '' If that's the case..'' she said. She sat up and pulled the shirt over Adrien's head. His hair was messy like as Cat Noir's and made him even sexy. Adrien smiled and pulled the shirt of Marinette's head and she lay back. Adrien touched gentle Marinette's stomach as he slowly went upwards and touched her breasts.

Marinette's face showed a moment of pleasure. Adrien bent over and took one of the breast in his mouth and started to suck very gentle. '' Adrien…'' she whispered. He was grinding softly against her and Marinette felt so strange down. At moment Adrien stopped and looked at Marinette as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

'' What is it?'' she panted softly. '' I need to stop before… I come.'' he whispered and took a deep breath. Marinette looked down and saw exactly that his hard penis was sticking out of the edge of his shorts. Curious how it felt… she touched it and Adrien groaned softly. She moved softly her hand and another groan escaped over Adrien's lips. '' D-don't…stop…''he grunted. She kept moving her hand slowly until Adrien let out a moan and came, covering Marinette. She was startled when that happened. Adrien look up, seeing Marinette laying their half-naked, covered by his cum while the moonlight was shining on her. '' Damn Bugaboo, you look absolutely amazing.'' smiled Adrien softly and Marinette flushed, seeing Adrien's face.

Adrien went out of bed, took some tissues from a box and used water to wet them and cleaned Marinette her body. When he was done, he cleaned himself at the sink and crawled back to bed and closed his arms around Marinette.

'' Adrien?'' – '' Hmm?''

'' When you was grinding against me, it felt so good. And right now, I have a feeling down there and I don't know what to do.'' she whispered. '' May I?'' asked Adrien. '' Yea.'' she answered.

His hand went underneath her pants and touched her womanhood indirectly since he touched her underwear but her underwear was wet. A smirk that could be from Cat Noir appeared on his face.

'' Don't be startled, my Lady.'' he whispers in her ear as his hand vanished in her underwear and started to stroke her womanhood. Marinette was taking deep breaths, it felt amazing.

Feeling how wet Marinette was, made Adrien hard again. He pulled down Marinette's pants and his.

She looked at him. '' Don't worry, we will do it when we are both ready. I just want to do this… together.'' said Adrien. '' Alright, that's fine.'' smiled Marinette and both started to caresses each other.

At one moment they were both naked and Marinette was wondering, it should be fine to do this, isn't? She took the penis of Adrien against her warm wet lips and Adrien looked at her. And they knew, this was dangerous now what happened. Very dangerous. '' Mari? What are you doing?'' he asked. '' I thought, maybe you wanted to feel it, like this.'' she said. Adrien swallowed. '' Yea but… this makes it very hard, for the both of us.'' he said.

'' Oooh for cat's sake, just do it already!'' said Plagg from the sleeping place where he and Tikki were sleeping. They didn't saw anything but hearing was another story. Marinette and Adrien turned very red, they were totally forgotten that their kwami's were also in the room.

They had heard every single word that Marinette and Adrien had said to each other, how they were moaning, groaning and naughty sentences to each other.

'' Ooh and don't worry. Tikki had earplugs in, she didn't wanted to hear anything. But I did!'' laughed Plagg. '' Plagg, shush it. I am sorry Marinette.'' said Adrien and Marinette started to giggle.

'' Huh?'' wondered Adrien. '' I am glad Plagg disturbed us. We were both in heat and we were not thinking straight anymore. When the time comes, it will be very special.'' said Marinette.

'' True. We were not thinking straigt. I want it also very special for us.'' said Adrien and Marinette hugged him. They put their clothes on and lay in each other arms.

* * *

It was the next morning when they woke up by fresh baked bread and they went down. It was earlier than normal but they had school and could eat breakfast slowly.

'' Morning, did you guys slept well? '' asked Sabine. '' Yes. Thank you and good morning.'' said Adrien. '' Morning, mama.'' said Marinette and both sat down when Tom came in. '' Morning you two.'' he said and they greeted him back.

They walked to school, hand in hand and both were smiling very happy. When they arrived at the university, they were greeted by Ayla and Nino. '' Ooh look at you two.'' grinned Ayla. '' It seems they joined the club.'' grinned Nino. '' No, we didn't do anything.'' said Adrien. '' Yea, right. You guys can kiss that even make me and Nino blush. No doubt that you guys were on adventure to discover each other.'' joked Ayla but she and Nino noticed that Adrien was trying to hide his upcoming problem.

'' It seems Adrien's best friend has to tell something.'' smirked Ayla and Nino laughed. '' Spill it you two.''

'' Okay okay, w-we saw each other naked and we tried some stuff out.'' said Marinette quickly to save herself and Adrien.

'' We tried some stuff? Like what? Did you touched her boobs?'' asked Nino and when seeing both their faces, Ayla and Nino were laughing. '' Don't be so shy you guys.''

'' But come on, why you guys not making love? I mean, it's so obvious that you two love each other.'' said Nino. '' Well, we wanted to be special and… me .. I mean we…. uhm…didn't anything safe with us.'' said Adrien.

'' Aren't you on the pill, Mari?'' asked Ayla. '' I do… but is… we promised our parents to be safe.'' said Marinette.

'' Then I am your man, here you go Adrien.'' said Nino and thugged something in Adrien's hand.

Adrien looked at it and his eyes went wide. '' NINO!''

* * *

 **Chapter 6… I hope you guys enjoyed it… and if not… just wait until it really happens…**

 **I swear, I am akumatized…. *grin***


End file.
